Slave
by N-24-13
Summary: Ahsoka is kidnaped from the temple when she is seven and is taken to a place she doesn't understand. Will she every find anyone who would take her from this place? there will not be Ahsoka/oc later on. I am no longer working on it Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first story with a character from the movies or show, so they might be occ. Please read and reveiw**

_Target: Ahsoka Tano _

_Location: Jedi temple_

_Age: 7_

_Picture enclosed in file_

That is what the file said. The pay was high and that's all he cared about. He was rodian. He rode towards the Jedi temple. He had disuised himself as a republic ambasator. When the speeder parked at the main gate, two Jedi guards came to him.

"State your buisness." The human male said. The other was consentrating on him. He knew he was trying to read his mind. He was prepaired.

"I am, Shrii Tai. A republic ambasator. I have been asked to make sure the youth here are being taken care of." The rodian boundy hunter said. The other Jedi nodded to the other and they let him pass. The rodian walked up the temple stairs with a badge that singnafied his right to be there. He walked to the doors. He was given directions and he walked to the youth bunks. He oped the file on his carry-on computer.

_Operation: kidnap deviver to Rob co. Shipyards office 163._

He looked at the picture of the target. She had some didstictive markings on her face. Good. Easy to spot.

The rodian walked around for a little while then he spotted her. He felt for his small blaster pistol. He walked up to the little girl.

"Hey what's your name?" The rodian said. The little girl looked confused but then smiled.

"Hi! My name is Ahsoka!" She said with energy. The rodian's plan was forming perfectly.

"Oh, that's a lovely name. I was sent to give you this." the roidan gave the girl a candy bar. Her eyes glowed. She took a bite and another. She quickly got dizzy.

When she finaly fainted the rodian caught her. Here came the hard part getting out without being caught. He heaved her into his bag. It had air holes so she could breath. The rodian started to walk for the door. He avoided any Jedi till he made it to the back to his speeder.

The Jedi guard from before ran up to him.

"Absasstor Shrii! One of the younglings are missing. I don't know we didn't sence it but anyway, have you seen any shady characters when you were with the younglings and..." and that's as far as he got before the rodian shot him.

"That Jedi was realy stupid." The rodian said. He shoved the bag in the back seat. He stove off. He saw that the bag was moving. He quickly got in and drove off.

Ahsoka Got out of the bag and started to scream.

"Shut up! Shut up! It going to be over soon!" The rodian said. She kept screaming. He drove to the rob Co. Shipyard offices.

"Help! Help! Master Help!" Ahsoka screamed. She struggled as the rodian dragged her along. He had his pistol ready. He dragged her into office 163. There was a note there.

_your pay is in that bag on the desk. Tie up the girl and put her in that chair. _

He did as the note asked. He tied and gagged her. He looked in the bag 100,000 credit chips. He looked at the girl was last time and left. He walked out of the building. There were five men waiting for him at his speeder. As soon as he stept out of the office building, he was met by a barrage of blaster fire. The rodian was killed and the men collected their pay from the bag that the rodian was carring.

Ahsoka was terrfied and crying. She tryed to send somthing out with the force but she wasn't strong enough to. She cried for an hour and got tired. A cathar male opened the door. He walked in and untied and ungaged her.

"Thank you..." She said but the Cathar struck her with a shock stick. She tumbled to the ground. The Cathar stuck her a few more times and grabbed her. She was knocked out. The cathar put her over his shoulder and then walked to a waiting space freighter.

The space freighter was converted to a slave stageing area. The cathar's boss had a client that wanted this specific Togruta.

He boarded the ship and threw her in a cage with some other Togruta. Ahsoka woke up several hours later. Before she opened her eyes, she felt the pain and started to cry. She felt and hand on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw a face not too diffrent from her own. Her eyes were stinging and she couldn't hold a breath.

"Are you going to hurt me?" That was all the Ahsoka could get out. She waited for an awnser but non came. The other Togruta pointed to a stump of a thounge in her mouth. She couldn't talk. All she did was hold Ahsoka and waited for her to stop cring but that would be a long wait.

When Ahsoka finnaly got to real sleep it was filled with nightmares. She only slept for an hour. She wished that she had never taken the candy. But she was never thought to be afraid of strangers. As a future Jedi she was tought to try and be friends with just about eveyone.

She could only muster enough force to heal some of the burns. The older Togruta was alot of help not in advice but she was someone to hold on to.

"I wish you could talk. I need to get back to the temple. They'll be mad if I don't get back soon." Ahsoka said. The older Togruta shook her head. The cage opened and then the older Togruta had a collie pu around her neck and she was taken away.

Ahsoka waited for her to reurn but she never did. She felt as if she was being crushed. She curled up into a ball and cryed.

**I hoped you like it tell me if i should do more or not. I really take reveiws to heart so please reveiw and thank you for reading.**


	2. Sold

**Thank you all for reveiws it realy keeps me going. I would like to hear what you think. Please read and review. Thank you. **

Ahsoka woke up with a wet face. She was tired with saddness. Her cloaths were dusty with the dirt from the floor. She shivered when she uncurled. She was stiff. She yawned and looked around. She saw a plastic food tray on the floor. She picked up the tray and the fork.

She stabbed the food and picked it up. She took a bite almost threw up as soon as she took a bite. It was stale and cold. She was hungry though so she choked down bite after bite. She wished she had some of the hot soup that they were serving at the temple.

She went to the gate door of the cage. She saw older woman of all speices. They were all dirty and Ahsoka was scared. She had never been around people like this.

A Twi'lek guard came by and growled at Ahsoka.

"Get back from the door." The twi'lek said. The cage door swung open. The guard stepped in.

Ahsoka didn't think too much about it and said, "Are you going to take me home?"

The guard smiled wickedly. Ahsoka looked up at him. He pulled a stun stick on her. She started to back up as he struck her on the lekku.

"I want to go home!" Ashoka cried in alot of pain. Tears ran down her face. The guard knocked her to the floor. He left the cage and locked it. Ahsoka couldn't get up. She had never been hit on the lekku. It hurt like nothing she had felt before. her nose was bleeding and she had wet herself. She had been that scared. She sat and cried.

The cage door opened and Ahsoka cowered in a cornor. There was a clang of metal and a thump and the door closed again. Ahsoka looked around. Their was a body wrapped in blankets. Ahsoka carfuly walked over to the body. A body rolled out of the blankets.

It was the Togruta that was in the cage before. She was brused and Ahsoka couldn't comprehend what happened to the Woman. The Togruta was bleeding from her nose and mouth. She was awake and looked at Ahsoka. She put a hand on Ahsoka's cheek. Ahsoka used her tiny amount of force power to feel what the Togruta was feeling, just for a second. Ahsoka almost felt dead when she did. Their were pain in places that Ahsoka only knew as naughty places.

The Togruta coughed and passed away. Ahsoka shook her but it made no diffrence. The guard soon a took the Togruta away. Ahsoka was shooked some many new experiences. So many bad experiences.

Ahsoka sat down and tried to sleep but couldn't haunted by the unknown of what was going to happen to her. she waited out the long sleepless night.

The friengter stopped and Ahsoka felt it stop. Footsteps came down the corador, Ahsoka tired to hide in the corner. The cage door opened and the sane twi'lek guard that struck her on her lekku before came in and grabbed her by her neck. She choked as she was dragged out of the cage. A metal collor was secured around her neck. Her neck was buldging on the top and bottom. It cut into her neck. She had her hands tied behind her back and she was walked out of the ship. She was blinded by the bright sun. She had no idea where she was.

She was taken to a crowded area with tents all around. It was a black market. Weaopons and slaves were the big sale. Ahsoka was taken to a platform and put in a small cage.

A large human male came up and touched her. "You look like you'd be fun. How much for her now?"

A slimy looking Borneck, that was the slave seller said, "unless you have more than 20,000 credits to out bit our first bidder, you can't have her."

Ahsoka was frightened by all the people coming up a touching her. She almost cryed a few times by the seller shocked her and told her not to cry. She stood there trying to keep away from the strange men trying to touch her. After about two hours Ahsoka was taken out of the cage and put up on a pedistal.

"A nice young girl, perfect for some speical customer, she doesn't fight and she'll do "anything" the bidding starts at 20,000."

The bid was raised to 25,000 and the finnishing bid was 110,000 credits. It was alot of money. She was sold to a crime lord.

"Your going to be quite a prize to some of my more particular customers." The lord said. "it says your a force user? Not very good I'd have to say to get caught. But that might be good for the future."

"What will I be doing?" Ahsoka asked. The human crime lord pulled her to the arms of a couple of guards. Who took her to a ship.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Ahsoka asked. The fat and jolly shook his head.

"No, we're not going to hurt you." he said with a chuckle that made Ahsoka calm down a little. "Now go in that room and get some sleep, little girl."

For the first time since she was taken from the temple she felt that she could trust someone. Of cource that is why the crime lord hired a jolly guard. She went in the room and layed down on the bed. It was conforable bed and ahsoka fell to sleep quickly. She had no dreams she just sleept.

She woke up to something shaking her shoulder. It was the crime lord.

"Hello?" Ahsoka asked. The lord smiled. She just noticed the man had no shirt.

"Now, Ahsoka you won't be using this bed after tonight. I let you use it tonight because I need to test the merchindice." He said. Ahsoka didn't know what he ment. He unzipped his pants and climbed into bed.

**No there is no lemon scene. But please it is just part of the story. Plese I love reveiws so please do so. Thank you**


	3. saved?

**I'd like to thank all who read this story. I realy appreciate all the reviews. I would love to here your suggestion. **

Ahsoka was naked in pain and crawling out into the hall. She had tears running down her face. "I want to go home. I wish my friends and master Plo kun and I were in another day at the lunch table." she thought and crawled alittle more. "What did he do to me? He did things I don't want to do ever again. Why did he touch my naughty parts?" She stood and carefully ran down the hall of the freighter avoiding anyone. She found refuge in a closet. "What is this white stuff that he sprayed all over me? Why hasn't anyone came and got her yet?"

The freighter was flying in hyperspace to Nar Shadda. The crime lord layed in bed thinking to him self. He often raped his new slaves. "It shows them whose boss" he thought. He watched the camera's fallow her though the ship. He still had the remander of the cloaths on his bed. He chuckled as she closed herself in a closet. He pressed a button on his remote and the closet door locked.

"She will get me a fine price." he talked to himself, "She's defenetly a fighter. Didn't cry will I was done."

Ahsoka screamed as she pounded on the door. She was locked in.

"Help! Help!" She screamed. No responce. Ahsoka sat down on the cold floor. She had nothin to cover herself with. Ahsoka sobbed. No tears though she had ran out. She was kept awake by the pain in her areas. Ahsoka wondered why it hurt. She closed her eyes and drifted between sleep and wake.

Ahsoka was awoken When she felt that she had a collar around her neck. She had some cloaths on dirty raggy cloaths but no underwear it rubbed her the wrong way. She was taken out of the closet. The jolly guard took her out of the freighter. Ahsoka was confused of all the bright lights and strange images. A speeder was there to pick up her and the rest of the slaves. Some more guards shoved Ashoka into the back.

The speeder drove off. Ahsoka saw the crime lord sitting in the front of the speeder truck. He was smiling and talking to the people in the front part of the speeder.

The crime lord was telling the guard of his time with Ahsoka, "And she got on her knees and made the money shot."

They laughed. The truck stopped in front of a "club". Two rodian guards took the slaves inside. Ahsoka was taken to the female slave quarters. There were ten female slaves in all. Two humans, four twi'leks, Ahsoka, and three Zeltrons. One of the human slaves kneeled by Ahsoka, "Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

They wern't expecting there to be a kid here.

"Someone took me from the temple. Can you take me home?" Ahsoka asked quietly. It just melted the hearts of all of the slaves there. The human female hugged her.

"No, honey, but try not to worry, we'll take care of you. I'm Ze. Who are you?" Ze asked. Ahsoka was on the brink of tears. Her hope was slowly crumbling.

"Ahsoka."She said sorely. The door slid open. The crime lord stepped in.

"Hello ladies. This is where you will be staying. Your job is to be serving our paying customers drinks and food. You can be bought to service a customer at anytime. You will get two meals a day and 5 hours of sleep a day." he said. The women cowered in front of him. He loved being in command. He saw Ahsoka hiding behind one of the human slaves. He smiled. "And you! Before you service some one come to me and I will give a price. Now get out there and serve!"

With that he walked out. Two mintues later all the female slaves went out to serve drinks.

Ahsoka was given a tray and when to serve drinks. Almost crying when the men yelled at her remarks she didn't understand. She was touched and groped all the time.

"Maby I can make a run for it" She tought and walked slowly to the door. She was almost at the door when her arm was caught. It was guard smoking a death stick.

"Where you think your going?" he asked and stuck the lit death stick on her Lekku. She screamed, a table near by looked at her. They were some Arhans. They laughed and went back to their drinks.

Ahsoka was forced to go back to work. She hated everyone, save her fellow slaves. She wanted to scream but she served her drinks. More than once she had her cloaths almost stripped off. She felt lucky that she was not bought to service anyone. "What does service someone mean anyway?" she thought Ze was taken to service someone.

When Ahsoka was done serving the bartender pulled her away from serving, "Those people paid to see you. They didn't pay for sevice so only let them touch you girl!"

Ashoka was pointed to a booth in the back. She wanted to ask what to service someone ment but she just went over before some one struck her on her lekku again. She couldn't take that pain again; it was tought to all the lekku speices that being hit on the lekku could damage the brain.

The men at the table had paid enough to touch Ahoksa as much as they wanted. When she got over to the talbe she was scared.

"Ah, come to the back room with me girly." the man said and he pulled Ahsoka to a back room. Ahsoka stood there awkwardly. The man layed back on the chair. He motioned her closer. She went closer. He grabbed her butt. He touched her.

"Stop it stop it!" Ahsoka screamed. The man punched her across the jaw. She was knocked out. The man stared at her hungerly. But a guard came in and took the man and threw him out of the club. Ahsoka was taken to the slave quarters and allowed to sleep her 5 hours off.

She was awaked five hours later.

"Get out there and don't say anything! Or you'll regret it!" a Cathar guard said. Ahsoka walked out and felt a bruise on her face. She grabbed a tray and began to serve drinks. "I need to get out of here or I'll die." Ahsoka was convinced that she would die soon if she stayed there. She saw a man in robe walk in and go up to the bar. He was a duros man.

Ahsoka felt something. She felt another force user. She almosed yelled with joy. "Someone came to save me! But where is he or she? Then she felt the force touch her mind. The duros looked at her and its red eyes widened. He talked to the bartender and paid some credits.

"Ahsoka take this fine gentelman to a back room." The ber tender shouted. Ahsoka's heart dropped as she led the duros to the back room. The duros sat down.

He grabbed her arms she was about to scream when he said "Are you Ahsoka tano?"

"Yes"

"Thank the force i've found you! I'm Jedi knight Kalen. We are getting out of here." Ahsoka smiled and let the duros dragg her out of the room. Jalen used a large force blast and everyone in the club was smaked to the wall. Kalen grabbed Ahsoka and ran out.

"Thank you! I thought no one was comming for me." Ahsoka shouted as he picked her up and ran. He knocked people over as he went along.

"Your welcome. Every Jedi in the galaxy was keeping an eye out for you." Kalen said. He ran along and ended up in a sapce ship lot. He stopped at a small cargo ship. "This is mine; I will take you back to the temple."

Ahsoka breathed a long sigh of relive. Kalen opened the hatch. Boom! The ship exploded sending shrapnel into Kalen's back. Ahsoka was in shell shock. "No. No. No." she thought. "Please."

Blaster fire and the Jedi was dead. Ahsoka got up and started to run but a man dove on her.

"You ran! And no you will be puninished!" it was the crime lord. He ripped off her cloaths dragged her back to the club and contuied to rape her.

**So close for ahsoka! Please reveiw and tell me what you think. There will be Ahsoka /oc sometime in the future.**


	4. Free?

**I'd like to thank all who reveiw.**

Ahsoka woke another long night of service was ahead. After 4 weeks since she almost excaped she had been made to wear less cloathing and then she was bought almost once everyday. She had cursed all who would do this to people.

She pulled off the thin covers and rolled out of bed. It was about an hour before her shift but she took this time to practice her force powers. She sat in the dim light looking at a tin can. She focused on the can. It slowly lifted off the ground. She held it there for thirty minutes then she threw it across the room.

"that takes too much energy. I need to meditate more." Ahsoka said under breath. She lost touch with the force by not meditating. Now she would sit on the floor and meditate. She closed her eyes. Then the images of the past four weeks crept into her mind. The men grabbing at her and doing things that she understands now.

She tried very hard not to get caught using the force otherwise didn't want to think about it. Then she felt somthing. Hate welled up inside her and the tiles on the floor shifted place. The morter between them cracked.

"what was that?" Ahsoka thought and she stood felt someone grabbing her.

"Get out there! You already have a buyer!" Ahsoka said she opened the curtain and had the man grab her. Ahsoka didn't think she would stay as long as she did.

_Years later._

"Happy birthday Ahsoka." Ze said. Ahsoka had turned 15. She sighed. She felt the tatto's that she was forced to get on her leggs and butt. It apperently made her more sellable. She looked at Ze who had been beaten so bad over the years she was only a bartender now. Ahsoka was thankful that she got revenge fir her. If any one bought Ahsoka, Ze would put a poision in the man or woman's drink that would make them very sick, she couldn't kill them or someone would find out.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said. She wasn't very happy. She was still stuck in the hell hole that she had been in for 8 years.

"I think your old enough for this." Ze said. She handed Ahsoka a bottle of Hutt rum. Ahsoka looked at the bottle in her hand. She opened the the bottle. She took a swig and felt fire fill her belly. She liked it. "So, if you got out of here would you go back to your temple?"

Ahsoka took a long drink. "No, they never came and got me and they never serched for the Jedi that got killed trying to save me. As far as I'm conserned these powers of mine will save me one day."

Ahsoka liked the daze that the drink put her in. She walked out onto the ground floor and served the drinks.

She slipped as much as she could into a flask. She took drinks when she could. She walked around to the bar. She hadn't been bought all day and she was glad of it. But then a sleezy man walked in and payed for her.

"Come this way." Ahsoka said with a sigh. She went to the back room. The man licked his lips and went towards her. Ahsoka closed her eyes. She didn't relize it but she threw the man across the room with the force.

"Help!" the man cryed out but Ahsoka opened her eyes and smacked the man againced the wall. The sickening crack of bone resounded though the walls. The man cryed out. Two guards ran in and smacked Ahsoka her on her head. She fell over and she was dragged to the crime lords office.

"Ahsoka, what was that!" The man yelled. Ahsoka winced. The lord was fed up with her. This was the forth man she mysterisly beat up. "I'm going to have to punish you."

She though he was going to give her a regular punishment. No. She was dragged and thrown into the men's slave chamber.

"Go at it boys!" a guard yelled. Ahoks opened her yes to see the men jump on her.

After she was covered in "juices" she excaped the room. She checked the time and her shift was over. She walked into the slave shower and took a shower. The water was cold, it was always cold.

When Ahsoka left the shower a guard was there.

"The boss wants to see you." The guard said. She had enough for one day. But the guard had his hand on his blaster. She bowed her head and walked to the main office.

"Ah, this is the one you requested." the cime lord said. Ahsoka looked at the other man in the room. He was dressed in fine cloaths and had medals on his jacket. He was young. Blond hair and his face was unscared. He had never been to war obviously.

"I'm Prince Aleksander of Arkanis. And you my dear are now mine." The prince said. He handed the crime lord a large case full of credits.

"Ahsoka, now you are this man's property. You have been sold. Gather what you have and leave." The crime lord said. She only had that flask filled with ale. She stuck that in her pocket.

"Ah, you come with me." Ahdoka walked with the man out of the bar. Ahsoka was releived but didn't know what to think of the prince. "Get in the speeder. Okay, now, what would you like for dinner?"

Ahsoka was shocked. She didn't know. She hadn't eaten anything but cheep meat for years. "I don't know."

Aleksandar pressed a few buttons on a communicator. "Well, there is my ship."

They got out of the speeder and got one the ship. The ship was very fancy. Ahsoka was stunned with the cost of it. She didn't even feel the ship take off. The ship went to hyperspace.

"Am I free now?" Ahsoka asked and smiled. She thought it was finnaly over.

"No." he laughed. Ahsoka's heart dropped. They sat at a dinner table filled with food. Ahsoka ate down. She felt energy fill her with the food. The prince ate delicity. Ahsoka swallowed down. After dinner they were sitting and the prince was going on and on about himself.

"I think it time for dessert." The prince said. Ahdoka looked around for the dessert. Then the Prince threw her on the table. He was grinning and unzipping his pants.

Ahsoka's anger built up and threw him to a wall. Then she saw a knife and threw it at him. It peirced his heart. The crimson blood spilled from his heart.

"Oh god, oh god, I killed him." She said and ran. The ship shook and an explosion came from the aft if the ship. The engine had broke from it's caseing. Ahsoka took this chance to look out the window. A planet was below. The alarm rang out. Ahsoka headed for the excape pod. She climbed in and blew out.

**Well. She excapes. What do you think?**


	5. false

**Well, she is free. Thanks for reading.**

The pod hurtled into the atmosphere. Fire split off the sides as the pod depressurizes. The pod stuck the ground sending off a ton of dirt. Ahoksa was dizzy. She grabbed the dryer food and water from the pod. She crawled from the pod and ran on to a road. It was night. She found a farm house that was burnt out and empty but it had a roof and she was glad to find a bed. She slept.

When she woke she sat up and powered some

Water into a powdered food bag and she ate down. She savered the taste. She meditated. Ahsoka walked out of the house. She stepted on to the road. Looking it down it made her feel the crushing lonelyness. She walked down the dirt road looking at the miles of crops but she didn't see a house yet. She checked her inventory. She had four days worth of food and only enough water to mosten the food. She had no way to tell where she was and only knew how to read and write and not very much math. She was screwed. But she had one skill, and that was tempting men. "Maby i could get some mony out of that." she tought.

She promiced that she wouldn't do any "servecies" for the men though. She walked along the road for hours and her shoes were being torn apart. Her pants were being torn at the bottom. She sat on a stump and rubbed her feet.

She looked at herself. She felt sick. A crop barge floated over head. She fallowed it on foot. She only had to go at walking speed to keep up. Several armed guards were on the barge witch Ahsoka though was strange. They didn't look trained just some farmer boys who defend their crop.

Ahsoka saw in the distence a city starting to jut up from the farmland above it.

Then she heard the rumble of engines in the backround. Ahoksoka saw speeder with a trando who had a large blaster.

Ahsoka jumped into a grassy tuff. She looked out and saw a battle going on. Two more speeders showed up and the people on the barge shot down at the speeder. The speeders were filled with a variaty of beastly speices that shot up at the barge. Ahsoka realized she was right under the barge and it was being shot at. The people on the barge had no chance but the killed the driver of one speeder and it crashed into a boulder.

It burst into flames and the people inside were dead. Ahsoka crawled out of the grass. The barge started to smoke from the engines. The engines exploded. The barge desended. Ahsoka ran. The barge was coming down.

The people in one of the speeders got out. They were being shot at and the seeder would explode if they stayed in it. Ahsoka didn't know that. She ran around the beastly speices. She climbed in the speeder. She pressed on the pedial and it sped off.

The speeder made a clicking sound from the engine. Ahsoka was terified. The only people she'd seen and they tryed to kill each other. She drove along the road. Then the speeder gave out. It struck the ground. It slid along breaking into the road.

Fire spired from the grill. Ahsoka opened the door and jumped out of the speeder. She rolled and cut her shoulder. She just managed to get off the road when the speeder exploded into a fire ball sending metal shards everywhere.

Ahsoka was cut and her pants were half burned. Tears stung in her eyes. She had no home and it was starting to sink in. She looked up and the city edge was only a few miles from where she was. She stood herself up and walked towards the city.

Her shoes were torn apart she pulled of her shoes and tossed them aside. Her feet were soft for never walking any where. She herself were soft. She was well formed. Had almost no body fat. But her old slave master had made her take steroids to grow her breasts and make her butt perfectly shaped. And she hated it.

Ahsoka reached the edge of town. It was night once again. The houses wer tan and lights in the windows shown though. She walked into town where their was more traffic. She looked at the city. People ingnored her. She felt something strong. Another force user perhaps. She walked along fallowing the power.

She came to a ally. A human man almost blended into the wall but Ahsoka felt him out. He stepted out of the shadows. She felt being pushed into a wall with the force.

"What do you want?" the man asked in a gruff voice. Ahsoka noticed a personal cloaking device. He had a lightsaber on his belt.

"Uhhh..."

"I have importent mission to do."

Ahsoka grabbed his arm, witch was a mistake. The man threw her into a wall. She tried to force push him. But he countered it and tossed her into a wall. The Jedi struck her on the shoulder. She fell over. The Jedi put a lightsaber tip close to her neck.

"Stay away kid. You know little about the force. If you were a threat I would have killed you."

The man activated his personal cloaking device. Ahsoka slumped in the ally. She curled up by a dumbster and fell to sleep.

She woke up an hour later actualy feeling more tired than before. Her stoumch rumbled with hunger and she had no food. It all had burned up in the speeder explosion. She was thirsty.

She walked down the ally. She walked down the side walk. She saw an open store with people in it. The store had food and water out. She thought she could steal some.

She walked into the store. Casualy she moved though the store she grabbed some water and a bag of food. Then she was grabbed on the shoulder.

"You have to put those back, girly." A man with missing teeth said. Ahsoka drooped what she grabbed. "Get out."

Ahsoka ran out and went to curl up in the ally.

**Well, things aren't going as Ahsoka thought. It a though world out there. Please reveiw.**


	6. what?

**I'd like to thank all who read this story and reveiw it realy keeps me going. Thank for reading. **

Ahsoka streched out as she woke on the dry ground of the ally. She picked herself up and walked out of the ally. The people looked at her as she walked out. This place became better after the fist night. It was warm and the people left her alone. But she had been there for 4 days and she was starting to starve.

She hadn't been able to steal food. Everytime she tried she was caught. She walked down the side walk in her bare feet. Her orange skin was becoming darker with all the sun she was getting. She sat on a bench in a park. She felt her stoumch she was so hungry she was willing to do anything to get food. Anything.

A broad man with regualar cloaths came up to Ahsoka. She had a hand on a sharp rock. The man looked at her hungerly.

"Hey, you look hungery." the man said. Ahoska grunted. The man stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out several 20 creadit chips. "There is 100 credits here. You suck me you get it."

Ahsoka was torn about this. But she was so hungry and that could get her food for a few days and some clean water.

She almost cried when she said it but she said, "okay."

She took the man back to her ally and he pulled off his pants...

Ahsoka bought some water to wash the awful taste from her mouth. She had a hundred cradits she bough 5 days of meager foods.

She She ate down. Her stoumch was filled and she curled up in a corner of the ally. She couldn't fall to sleep. She thought to herself, " I'll only sell my self intill I can get a job. Her cloaths were all torn and she would almost be naked if they got torn anymore. She had money for the first time and she wanted more so she could get cloaths.

She walked out of the ally. She stood on the cornor. It was night. She stood there and waited. A speeder pulled up and a man wisteled. He got out and came to her.

"Hey, baby, 150 credits says that you will let me take nude pictures of you." The man said. Ahsoka walked with the man to a near by motel. She stripped and posed she took alot of pictures.

Once she was done, she bought some more cloaths nice cloaths. And for the rest she rented 2 nights at the motel.

She loved it. She took a shower. Had a good sleep things were looking up for her and she relized she hated selling her body but she had no other skills.

She woke the next morning ate and stayed in bed. She slept on through out the day. She stayed in doors.

The next day she had to leave. She was out of money but she didn't feel like selling her body. she sat in her ally. With her new cloaths she didn't look like a slave. They wern't expensive cloaths but they look better. She ate her lunch and went for a walk.

She walked to the edge of town to watch the crop barges come in. She watched the clouds. Everything was bright and sunny. Everything was looking up.

The next day.

It was raining heavly. Ahsoka was cold wet and sad. Yesterday, it was so bright and happy. Now she wanted to be inside. She stood on the corner all day and no one would pay her. She had even taken her shirt off, but no one came. She pulled on her shirt and went back to ally. Water was pouring down the walls of the ally. She wished that she saved her money. She had been greedy.

She wrapped her arms around herself. In the middle of the night a man came to the ally.

"Hello?" he asked. He couldn't see Ahsoka behind a dumpster. "I heard of your serveices."

"I only do pictures." Ahsoka said closing her eyes tight as the words burned her mouth.

"will 200 cedits do?" the man asked. Ahsoka crawled out from the dumpster. Ahsoka nodded. The man had a dirty smile. He came close. Then the man picked up a rock and hit her across the head and unconsions. The man pulled of her cloaths and did his dirty deed.

Ahsoka woke up with all of her cloaths spread around the ally. She tried to sit up but a large gash on her head made her light headed. She saw the blood leak down the ally creeping between the cobblestone. She had a flashback to her time as a slave.

She screamed for about five mintues. Intill she snapped out of it and realized she was naked. She grabbed her claoths and they were wet and she put on her underwear and set her cloaths out to dry. She sat down and cried. She hadn't cried like this since she was taken from the temple.

Ahsoka sat and sulked for hours. She thought she might as well stay nude for the rest of her life. That's how people see her anyway. Blood trickled down her head on the her neck and soked up in her cloaths.

A week later she walked towards the edge of the city. She was going to leave. This town was not for her. The day was overcast and humaid. She had almost made it out of the city when she was close to a block of brick building. Then she heard the rumble of speeder bikes.

The bikes roared around Ashoka. She was surrounded. The people that were in the streets a moment earlier were gone. She was alone faceing a gang of bikers.

The 5 bikes stopped around her in a circle. The engines shut off. A bulky man stepted off the bike.

"I saw you in my favrorite place. Pictures." He threw some pictures of her that the man she had been paid by had taken. "I thought I'd like to have you for myself."

Ahsoka cowered. These people ruled the rougher areas of the city no one would save her. The man grabbed her arm. She was thrown into a near by public restroom. The man stood in frount of her she was hopless.

The sound of blasters firing distracted the man. A yell as a gang member was shot. The rest ran leaving that one and the gang leader. Ahsoka cowered as the man pulled a blaster pistol. The thud of a pair of boots.

A man with a stuble on his chin his cloaths were dusty and empty holster sat on his belt. The blaster was in his hand. He had light hearted look about him even if he was ready to kill a man.

"You get, Hoffman. She ain't worth your time." the gang leader said. He had fear in his voice.

"You let her go. She's just defencless." the man called Hoffman said; "you Missy can come with me. I'll take you to safty."

Ashoka moved but the gang learder stopped her. He aimed the blaster at Ahsoka's head. Then he took the blaster and Struck her on her lekku. She fell to the floor. She couldn't move she could barly hear the gang leader get shot. Ahsoka felt the man pick her up bridal style and walk out of the restroom. He walked into a shop that was on the corner. He pushed though the double doors.

With Ahsoka blurred vision she saw the furiture everywhere. She was put on a bed.

"You okay, lass?" the man sat in a chair next to the bed. Ahsoka layed in the bed very tired and almost fell to sleep as the man talked. "Ah this is my wife Prim."

A nice frail looking woman came in. With medical supplies. " hello sweetheart. You look like you hav''t eaten in days." Ahsoka was fed with a spoon some thick stew. "now, where do you live?"

"I don't have a home." Ashoka said the could excanged looks.

"Well, do you have anything?"

"Just what I'm wearing."

"Well, I'm Prim Hoffman and you know my husband Hans and I think you should stay with us for a while intill you can find something." Prim said. Ahsoka saw the two people with smiles on their face and being total selfless. She couldn't say anything just nodded. "Well, I need to take a blood sample, I'm help the sick around her as my husband is a unoffical lawman, and I need to see if your sick."

"if your willing to help, I'm happy to oblige." Ahsoka said. She was still in shock that these people wanted to help so much. she let them take a blood sample.

A few moments later, after Ahsoka talked to Hans Prim came back in tapping a old data pad.

"Ashoka you pregnet."

**Oh my how will this go. I'd love to hear what you think.**


	7. loved

**I'm worry to anyone who thought the last chapter was rushed. Please R&R. Some rude language.**

"What! I can't be!" Ahsoka yelled. Prim grabbed her in a hug and squeezed tight. Ahsoka was gasping with tears choking her.

"Ahsoka! Everything is going to be alright!" Prim said asservely. Ahsoka sank into her embrace and started to cry. "Shhhhh..."

Ahsoka's tears started to soak into Prim's shirt. She hadn't felt the baby being conseived with the force. She just wasn't strong enough. Ahsoka was in a panic. She had no idea how to take care of a baby she didn't even know how to take care of herself.

"We'll get you though this." Prim said. She rubbed Ahsoka's back. Han's went to get some tea. Ahsoka was starting to calm down. She though back and knew the only person that could be the father. The man that had knocked her out. She was at least sure; she was going to be a single parent.

Hans came back with hot tea Ashoka took a cup and sipped. Calm filled her as the warmth of the tea did the same. Prim sat back in her chair.

"Ashoka, you can stay with us. We could never leave you out on the streets espeicaly with a baby." Prim said in a soothing voice. "Right, Honey?"

"Of cource. You can stay as long as you like." Hans said. A bell sounded as the front door opened. Hans went to awnser it.

Ahsoka heard a Hans making a sale. He came back a moment later. Ahsoka layed on the cot they had provided.

"Ahsoka it's better not to worry. We'll find some options for you. But you've had a long day why don't you go to sleep?" Prim suggested. She and Hans left Ahsoka. Ahsoka cried silently. She put a hand on her stoumch.

Ahsoka curled up on the blankets admireing how soft a bed realy was. She fell to sleep quickly. Ashoka dreamed a horriable nightmare.

_Ahsoka was grabbed but the lekku and forced to suck a man. She felt as if she was actually there. She saw as the man contuied to rape her and she felt the man pump into her. When she finnaly saw the man's face. It was Hans._

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" Ahsoka was shaken awake by Prim. "You were screaming, are you okay?"

"Is everything okay in there?" Hans walked in. Ahsoka screamed. "What's wrong?"

Ashoka backed away from Hans. "Ahsoka, it's just Hans he won't hurt you."

"I was having a horriable... Nightmare." Ahsoka said tiredly. She would remember to be careful about Hans. Prim hugged Ahsoka.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm always available." Prim said. "At least you slept though yesterday and the night. Do you want to go with me to get groceries?"

Ahsoka nodded and Prim handed her some cloaths. Hans left the room and Ahsoka got dressed. She fallowed Prim to her speeder.

"Oh, shoot, we're low on gas. I guess we'll walk." Prim said light heartedly.

"Why don't you just buy more?" Ahsoka asked.

"If I bought gas, we couldn't afford food, silly." Prim said. They walked about a mile to a grocery store. They only got essentlas and the barly had money for that. The went back to Prim and Hans furnature store.

A a mouth later

"Prim, dear can I talk to you in privet?" Hans said. It wasn't realy a question. Prim set down the food on a counter as did Ashoka and went to talk in a diffrent room. A momnet later Ahsoka went to eaves drop.

"We can't pay our bills; we had to use all of our savings just to pay this mouth's. We aren't selling enough. And I don't want to dump Ahsoka out on the street but we'll all end up there soon." Hans said. Ahsoka felt realy guilty. She listened as they talked about finnantal problem. Ahsoka went to take out the trash and a man came out Ahsoka almost screamed when she saw it wasthe man who took pictures of her before.

"Hey, you need some money?" the man said.

"Well, yes actually." Ahsoka said. She had thought that she could maby help pay the bills.

"Well, meet me in this location and we'll talk." He handed Ahsoka an address and ran off.

A half hour later, "Prim, I'm going to go for a walk."

Ahsoka looked at a map and left for the place. She walked on the sidewalk. After 10 minutes, Ashoka arrived at her destionation. She went though the front door of the place.

"Hello, I'm here for the job." Ahsoka told a person at a desk.

"Ah, well, you'll do nicely." the man said. "You'll get paid 2,000 credits for this that is alright?"

Ashaok nodded that was the more than the add said. The man showed Ashoka a studio. It had a bed with no covers. Ahsoka layed down on the bed. As the man took pictures as she stipped. After about 30 mintues she was done.

"The thousand credits will transphered to your account. A letter will be sent to iconform the transaction."The man said.

"Hey! That's only half of what you said you'd pay me!" Ahsoka yelled the man shrugged.

"We didn't sign anything. How about this, you make a sex movie with me and I will sign a contract that I will pay you triple amount I orgionaly promiced." Ashoka knew that would help Prim and Hans would need.

"Allright." Ashoka said. Ahsoka watched as the man signed the contract. After that the man made Ashoka lather in oil and he started taping.

Two days later

Ahsoka was helping to clean the funuture in the store. The mail came and Prim went to get it.

"Ahsoka. There is some mail for you." Prim said. Ahsoka relized what it was and ran to get it. But Prim had already opened it.

The letter read.

_Miss Ahsoka. The credits have sussesfuly been tranphered to your chossen accout of Prim and Hans Hoffman if this is incorrect please call enclossed frequncy. I would like to thank you. You are in one of the most popular videos on the planet. I hope to work with you again._

"Ahsoka... What video?" Prim asked.

"Don't worry about that; just know that you'll be able to pay the bills." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"How did you know about that?" said a deep voice Hans said.

"I over heard you two talking." Ahsoka said.

"Oh my, that was our problem, honey; you didn't have to worry about it." Prim said and hugged Ashoka. "Now, what film?"

Ahsoka came up with a quick lie, she couldn't bring herself to tell them the truth, "Oh just a part in a music video, they needed a non human and I was the only one to show up."

Prim didn't belive that for a second but she said, "I don't belive that. You will tell me where the money came from!"

"Porography" Ashoka spit out the gross word.

"Ahsoka! Why did you do that! You don't know how dissappointed I am in you! Just get to your room! You have a baby on the way and you do this." Prim yelled she could see Ahsoka was about to cry. Ahsoka came back with fury, "I was only trying to help! I didn't want to be a burden! My body's the only assest I have; I might as well be some help to you!"

Prim responded "I did not work my butt off for a month; trying to build your self-esteem and make you see that your only skill is pleasuring men, for you to run off and do something as stupid as this!"

"I'm sorry! Maby I'm just a stuipid whore!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Well, maby you are!" Prim yelled back. Ahsoka ran to the room where she slept.

Prim fell into her husband's arms and started to cry. Hans hugged her and waited till she stopped.

"We'll solve this, Prim."

Ahsoka was in her room. She gathered her few items and, with tears running down her face, opened the window. Heart broken and betrayed Ahsoka ran from her new home, she never wanted to come back.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it please reveiw it realy means a lot to me. **


	8. alright

**I know ashoka's life sucks but it will get better**

Prim cried into Hans' chest. She stroked her hair. He didn't say anything but he just stood there and cried into his chest. "Maby we should go apoligize?"

"Of cource. But I should, I'm the only one that said somthing." Prim said. Hans gripped her in a hug.

"We will go together." Hans stated. They walked together to Ahoksa's door. Hans knocked on it. .

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. People say stuipid things when they're mad. I was only mad because I love you. Can we come in to talk?" Prim questioned. No respnce. "Ahsoka?" no responce. Prim opened the door and stod shocked seeing the window open and no Ahsoka.

"Ashoka?" Hans called out. He knew she was gone. Prim stood there frozen she was crushed that what she said scared off Ahsoka. Prim sat down on the bed.

"Hans, what did I do?"

Ahsoka cruler up in her old ally. A storm was coming. She could feel the rain comming. If she got sick she knew she would lose the baby. And that wasn't fair.

"I won't let you die." Ahsoka patted her stoumch. She heard thunder. The rain was coming. She was heart broken. She couldn't go on. She would have to find some where to go. The sky broke and the rain fell from the sky. Ahsoka's cloaths were soaked very fast. Ahsoka forgot her shoes at her house and her bare feet were sore she also forgot to grab real pants now she only had shorts on. The splash of feet came around the corner. Ahsoka tried to hide behind a dumpster.

She heard the feet stop. The sound started coming down the ally.

"Ahsoka? I can see you feet, please come out." Hans said. Ahsoka stood up.

"Where's Prim?" Ahsoka asked.

"We split up and came to find you." Hans said. Before she could back away, he encased her in a hug. "Come home, please."

Ahsoka forgave them the minute she found out that they went to find her and it was about to rain and she couldn't afford to be sick. "Alright."

She walked about a meter beside Hans. She walked home with him. "I just want you to know, Ahsoka, I love you like my own kin."

That struck home, Ashoka wanted nothing more then to be truly loved. She was tearing up by the time she made it home. Ahsoka and Hans sat down in the sellingroom waiting for Prim to return. Prim eventualy entered the store. "Ashoka!" she ran up and hugged her, "I'm so sorry."

They started to cry. Hans went to get some tea. Prim and Ahsoka sat down and talked. With lots of appoligies.

"Oh yes Ashoka, Hans and I have been talking last week and we came to a soultion. We were going to persent it to you next week but I think the time is right." Prim said. "Hans bring it in."

Had came in with a plate of tea and a box. Hans opened the box and put a locket around her neck. It was gold and Ashoka flipped it open. It had an engraving in it. It read "We love you forever." and it had a picture of Hans and Prim from their honeymoon.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said. She had a warm feeling inside of her. She smiled. Prim and Hans relaxed.

Prim went to make dinner. Hans left to start on an order of chairs, not before he gave a bear hug to Ashoka.

About an hour later Prim came out with some sort of roast poutry. She set it on the. Ashoka chowed down; she was not used to the amount of food she got here. Prim and Hans didn't seem to care. Ahsoka was tired after that, it was a long day.

Ahsoka crawled into bed and was almost asleep, when Prim walked in.

"Ahsoka you awake?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking that you should get an ultrasound, it'd be good to see that the baby is developing well." Prim said. "I set up an appointment for you, get some sleep. I love you."

Ahsoka fell to sleep with a smile. She had wonderful dreams; she slept soundly through the entire night.

She woke from the sun peering though the window. Ahsoka got up, and she went down to the kitchen to make breakfeast.

In mid cooking, Prim walked down the stairs and went imediately went to the bathroom. Ahsoka finnished the breakfest of an omlet. She sat down and ate up. Prim came out of the bathroom. She had a strange face on. It looked like she was holding back a smile.

Prim came and sat down at the table.

Ahsoka gave a questioning look with out saying a word. Prim went and got a box of ceral and pour it into a bowl with some milk. She got on shorts and a tank-top. Ashoka desended the stairs.

Prim had finnished her breakfest. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Ahsoka said. Prim gave a warm smile. They walked and talked to the bus stop. The sppeder bus came along. They climbed aboard.

They found a seat and sat down. A man came and sat behind them. He poked his head to Ahsoka.

"Hello, lil' lady." He said. She turned her head and felt a rush of worry run though her. "Oh my why arn't you, rather pretty."

Ahsoka almost snapped. Her face turned hot and started to hypervenlate. Prim turned her head to see what was going on, but her shoulders relaxed as she saw who it was. Ahsoka was diffrent, she didn't relax at all.

"Hello, Dale." Prim said. The man registered a moment of surprise.

"Hey, Mrs. Hoffman" he said with alot of enthusim. "Long time no see, who's this?"

"This is Ahsoka. She was in need, we took her in." Prim said. Ahsoka nodded being carefully not to let her guard down. "She was...well, it would be rude of me to share. So how have you been?"

"It been going good, not much too exiteing happening." Dale said, the bus stopped. "This is my stop."

He got up and walked down the middle way and got off. The bus moved along.

"That was a boy on our street he's really quite sweet and he's about your age, in case you were wondering." Prim said. The bus made it to the nearest stop to the hospital. The pair walked the little ways to the hospital. Ahsoka sat down, while

Prim got her signed in.

Ahsoka was taken in to an examaning room. A nurse came in and started taking she started to ask some basic questions. The last one was the kicker.

"Age?"

"15"

The nurse gave her a look, and leaned in real close. "If you didn't look like a slut maby you'd actually not have to sell your body for your addictions."

The nurse finnished writing down a few notes and walked out woth a snobby look upon her face. Ashoka curled into the fetal position and started to silenly sob for a few long mintues.

After a while a gentle looking man whose hair was gray but his eyes bright with compassion.

"Alright, miss, lets get started. Shall we?" The doctor said. Ashoka nodded. The man turned on a machine and took a wand shaped stick attached to the machine by a cord. The man lifted her shirt, witch made Ashoka nervous but her only lifted to her belly. The wand vibrated a little.

Then a strange thing started to happen. Ashoka started to laugh. She hadn't relized this but she was tickleish. The old doctor smiled then looked to the screen that was on the machine.

"Congradulations Ashoka it's a gonna be a girl." the doctor said. Ashoka put a hand on her stoumch.

After a few more tests and questions Ashoka was shown out to the waiting room, where Prim was waiting.

"Ashoka I think you should sign up for this." Prim said and showed her to a Billiton board. Ashoka looked.

"A pregnacy counsiling class?" Ashoka inquired.

"Yes it would be good for you and I'll come with just for support." Prim said. Ashoka saw that Prim had already signed her up.

"Alright."

After signing out Ashoka and Prim took the bus home.

**Sorry for it taking sooooooooo long but I've been busy. But I thank anyone who still reads this. Please reveiw.**


	9. Sale

**Sorry it tools so long but I don't realy have anyway to explain it please enjoy.**

Ashoka yawned and streacher her arms as she woke up. She sleeply got out of bed and went to the fresher. She looke to the mirror and examed the slight bulge of her stoumch. She undressed and started to take a shower.

After the shower Ashoka got dressed and walked down the stairs. Hans and Prim wre already at work. Ashoka put on a brown apron and began to polish the wood on the table, chairs, ect. Ashoka though this was borin but she did it to help out any way she could. Witch was polishing wood.

The bell rang signaling that someone had opened came into the shop. Ashoka looked up to see the customer.

"Hello, can I help you." Ashoka said, then Ashoka recongized him. He was the boy that had been on her bus to the ultasound last week.

"Hey it's you again." He can a warm smile of some one who had a cheery disposition "Im not here to buy sadly, are Hans or Prim around?"

"There in the workshop." Ashoka pointed him in the right direction. After the wood was polished, Ashoka took a break.

After a few moments Dale came out of the workshop with a brown apron.

"Hello, Ashoka. Im your new co-worker." Dale said. Ashoka felt anger swell in her. She went back into the workshop and gave Prim and Hans an earful of protest.

After about ten mintues of that Ashoka was sent back to the show room.

"Alright they told me that you wouldn't be here most of the time. You'd be hauling wood from the lumber yard. Correct?" Ashoka said.

"Well, gee, 'Shoka. You make me feel so welcome." Dale said sarcasticly.

"You're not welcome, from me." Ashoka said.

"You'll come to like me." Dale said confidently and he went to gather the wood. Ashoka went out side to start to pait the sign. Repainting the letters and making little designs. She liked to draw. After that she went inside to wait for customers.

A customer did wander in.

"Hello can I help you sir?" Ashoka asked. The man was younger and he looks stylish.

"Why, yes. I need a whole new set of furniture. Mine is getting old and it's time for a change." the man said.

"Well, let me show you around." Ashoka said and put on her best saleswoman smile. "Heres are bedroom set it's made of solid hardwood and the fabric is verysoft and stuffed with soft down. And..."

"I'll take it." the man said. Ashoka exploded with exitement this is by far her biggest sale.

"Would you like to see the rest?" Ashoka asked. The man nodded. Ashoka walked him a little ways though the show room. "This is the kitchen and living room set..."

"I don't like the fabric color."

"Of cource sir, the fabric color can be changed upon your order." Ashoka said.

"Good." the man responded. After the man was finnished she took him the the desk. She scanned his accound card. It checked out and Ashoka had made a huge killing.

Ashoka exitedly told Hans and Prim. Ashoka got the day off and happily relaxed in her room. This was the first day off, she had off in a while.

She picked up a pad of paper and a pencil and started to draw. Ashoka found out in a quick moment that she loved to draw. She drew whatever came to mind.

Ashoka found she was good at it too. The drawing was mash of colors and it didn't realy take any shape, she thought of it and decided to name the drawing happy.

In about an hour she was called down to lunch. Ashoka decnded the stairs and went to the table.

Prim gave her a hug and said, "Ashoka, I'm proud of you."

Ashoka smiled and returned the hug. Ashoka sat at the table. She ate and was happy.

Later that night

Ashoka woke screaming her head off. She was sweating, but she was shaking. Ashoka rolled off the bed and dropped her cloaths. She went to the shower, the water washed down her slender body.

She walked to the bed and crawled back in. The dreams came back. She couldn't get herself back to sleep.

The alarm rang. She hit the snooze button.

"Ashoka! Time to get up." Prim's voice rang. It was sing song sound that indicated that she was happy. Ashoka stomped down the stairs. The smell of cooking meat filled the air. Food semmed to be just what she needed when she almost inhailed the breakfest.

Prim had a grin on her face. Almost too happy Ashoka thought.

"We're not going to open the shop today. Hans is building the fuirture for that order today." Prim remarked with a look of glee on her face.

Ashoka gave a questioning look, "Then, what are going to do all day?"

"Well, how about we go out of town, they're a peacful place just outside of town." Prim said. Ashoka nodded and went up to her room to get apporpiatly dressed. She picked out jeans and a short sleaved blue t- shirt. She had some hiking boots that. They were duable but ugly, but that didn't matter. Ashoka had no reason to want to be noticed by anyone.

Prim had packed a lunch and a bag of suppiles such as water and trail mix. The house was close to the forest/park so they could just walk there. They dissuced on the way there. Ashoka has a funny feeling that today would be a good day. They made it to the park. It was quiet cove of trees, a bable of a slow moving river, and the chirp of the bird's compleated the scene in utter serenity.

They walked along a path to a clearing that had a few tables but devise of people. Ashoka picked a relitively new looking table. They sat down and began to talk. Prim slowly took out their lunch just some samwitches and chips. They happily ate. Afterwards they walked to the river and sat their feet in its cool, clear water. Then they moved up a hill to look at the clouds. It was a sunny day that neither of them thought anything could ruin.

As they layed there, a man came into the clearing. He was shaky, dirty, and unshaven. He saw them. Ashoka herd some footsteps and looked up. The man was running towards them. He had a crazed look in his eyes. A knife was in his hand.

Ashoka screamed, "Prim!"

Prim shot up and the man was almost upon them. Prim stood up and almost got steady. The man kicked her in the knee and she bucked. The man dove upon Ashoka and held his knife to her neck. "Give me all the money you have. Now!" the man yelled. Ashoka was crying and she tried to call for help. "If you scream again I'll cut you up! You lady If you don't give me all the credits you have I'll leave her without a few parts!"

Prim shook as she gave up all the money she had in her purse. The man took it with one hand.

"Let her go." Prim said. The man slowly backed away, holing on to Ashoka on the way. Then he threw Ashoka down. The man kicked Ashoka in the temple. Ashoka was dazed when she tuned her head.

The man charged Prim. He cut prim across the face. The blood poured down her face. Ashoka pulled her self to a sitting position. The man came at Prim before she got steady. He stabbed her in the upper leg. She buckled again.

Ashoka could not move as she saw the man dive on prim, knife ready for the kill. The knife came down aimed right at Prims heart. Then Prim's hand came up and stopped his arm. She kicked him off.

She prepaired herself in a defence position. The man came at her again. She dogged the blade and smacked him in the back of the head. He fell to his knees. Prim spun and kicked him in the head. Blood sputed from his mouth. Prim kicked her leg for a knock out kick. The man dogged and puched her full force in the stoumch. Prim fell out of breath. The man retived his knife and arced it to strike her in the back of the neck.

Ashoka was watching in horriable slow motion. Then she felt her hands go out and a great energy fill her. It was like an invisible FORCE. The man was propelled twenty feet at great speed. The man flew to the tree and was impailed through the chest. Blood flowed from the wound. The man struggled for a while then stopped. He was dead impailed by a branch. A horriable sight and gore was shot around the ground.

Ashoka curled into a ball and cried. Prim lay out of breath for several minutes before she could move to comfort Ashoka. Prim got out her commuitcator and called the local athorites.

**I love your reviews if you kind enough to leave one. I'm sorry it took like forever and I had alot of writers block. **


	10. the republic

**I would like you all to know that reviews mean alot to me and it keeps me writing thank you.**

A month later.

Ashoka has recovered from the inncodent at the park. What helped her through it the most is she found out the man had killed people before. She doesn't enjoy killing the man but that fact proved to be helpful.

Ashoka leaned over a table. She smiled and saw that she had cleaned it so well she could see her self smiling back. Ashoka went from fuinture to fuirnture cleaning the suface of it varished hardwood surface.

Hans walked into the room with paint spilled on to his aporn. He said in a dull tone "The army lands today, be ready for some changes."

Prim was working on some numbers to on the profit of the store had made. "They have no reason to bother us town folk."

"Your right." he wrapped his arms around Prim and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

Prim snickered, "I always am."

Ashoka, Prims and Hans went out for lunch at a small place that served localy grown food. Ashoka ordered a salad; it had various greens and a dressing that was perfect. They sat outside; it was sunny weather and very nice day.

A dark speck appered in the sky, then two more. The republic had arrived. They had come to occupy this peaceful world. Alder has opted out of the republic and joined the Union of Nutral Planets. The dark specks grew larger. The wedge shaped ship flew over head. They were headed to the ship yards.

"We better get home." Hans said. He paid the bill and walked back home.

A week later.

Ashoka had the feeling that she had forgot something very impotant. She sat in the parlor of the store, waiting for a customer. Little did Ashoka know what she forgot was a large chunk of her life. She had no memory of being a padawan or being force senstive.

She stared at the screen. It was the news. It showed the Jedi, a Human female, that had come with the army had arrived. "People of Alder we remind you we are here to free you from your oppresers, the serpatists. You can now be free to join the republic. Is army only asking that you allow us to take the food that we need and we can set you free."

Ashoka had seen the white clad soilders march through the streets. They were headed to the country side. They had returned with a massive walker full of crops. Ashoka had learned that the republic army felt that everything was there's for the taking.

The store door opened. Ashoka looked up to see two white armored troopers standing in the shop. They were armed and were standing their blankly. She could not see past the visor but she could tell they had there eyes trained on her.

"Miss? Is there a Hans Hoffman here?" One asked. Ashoka nodded her head.

"Hans, can you come in here." Ashoka called. Heavy thuds resounded as Hans walked into the store front. He had a distrustful look on his face as he saw the troopers. He put a hand on the holster of his trusty slug thrower.

"Relax, sir. We're just here to ask a few questions." One clone said and Hans hand slowly eased off his slug thrower.

"Alright." Hans said. He took a chair and sat. Not offering a chair to the soilders because he didn't want them in his store anylonger than need be.

One trooper produced a data pad. He looked at it and began to ask, "How many people live in this household?"

"Three."

"Please name their relation to you."

"My wife Prim, My daughter Ashoka."

"Have you recently seen any strange ativity?"

"Besides your army desacrating this nurtal world, no."

"Do you feel the republic is providing reasonable protection?"

"No, if anything you made it less safe. Now your war will proably come here."

Now the soilder tapped a few things on the data pad. "One last question sir. Do you know of any force sensitve people around?"

"No."

The trooper thanked him for his time and exited the store. Hans made a relived sigh. Ashoka look at him caringly. She stood walked to Hans. He looked rather upset. Ashoka gave him a hug.

"Are you alright?" Ashoka asked. He looked straight into her blue eyes.

He sighed, "I might as well, tell you the story."

"Nearly a 30 years, the republic had a fever to contol all the planets and known space. The army of the republic of that time came to this system. All the worlds that republic had taken over preivoisly gave no resistance. But this system gave the republic a fight to remeber. The intial fleet they sent was destroyed. We had many more allies that didn't want to be overtaken by the republic. The war that fallowed killed thousands and lasted years." Tears started to form on his eyes.

"25 years ago, five years before the end of the war. When I was four I lived in a village not far from here. The republic raided the village. They came through the village and killed everyone in their path. They came to my home. They broke open the doors. My father..."He sobbed once. "Tried to stop them they killed him. My mother, they shot her, she wasn't even doing anything. They took my older sister. I never saw her again. I was left, they didn't find me. I see them in my nighmares." He broke down and sobbed. Prim looked in and walked to him. She craddled his head. She wispered to him and he calmed him some. "I'm going to lie down."

Hans left the room. Prim gave a conserned look at Ashoka. Prim went to the kitchen. She made some tea and went to give it to Hans. Prim was gone for a long time. Leaving Ashoka to her thoughts. The story Hans had told her was bad enough but seeing the emotion on his face made her come close to hating the republic.

Prim evntualy came back. "Ashoka, why don't you go and tell Dale, he can go home. We're closing for today."

Ashoka nodded. She stood and went into the wood working shop. Dale was just placing the wood he was huling onto a table. He gave a warm smile at Ashoka.

"Dale, you can go home." Ashoka said without emotion.

"Why?"

"We're closing up shop today."

"Oh," Dale sighed. He ran his hand through his hair. He removed his apron and put it on the rack. "You want to hang out?"

Ashoka was taken by surprise, "no thank you."

"Oh come on, please?"

"No thank you."

After many, many attempts, Ashoka finnaly accepted it.

"Uhhh... Sure. Pri... Mom, I'm going to hang with Dale, I'll be back around two hours." Ashoka grabbed her jacket.

Dale walked out of the store with Ashoka next to him. Dale was gentalmenly and told her about himself first. But when he asked her she didn't feel comfortable awnsering. His didn't not press her to awnser. They walked past a beggar. Ashoka gave the begger no attention but Dale stopped and put a credit in the beggars tin.

The pair eventaly came to a crowded juice bar. For some reason the crowd made her more comfortable. They ordered some drinks and sat outside. Dale made some small talk and found she realy like the very gental conversation Dale was making. She smiled and joined the conversation.

After a while, a band started to set up and a dance floor was being set up.

"Want to dance?" Dale asked with a gental smile on his face.

"No thanks." Ashoka awnsered, she did want to realy. But she stopped her self.

They sat there watching people dance, talked about things, and listened to the music. Ashoka felt very content. Dale had introduced Ashoka to a few of his friends he had seen at the place.

It was time for Ashoka to go home, and it was getting dark. "Dale, take me home please."

Dale stood with Ashoka and took her on the way home. Dale talked to her in a gental manor. They walked all the way to the store.

"Thank you, Dale. I had a good time." Ashoka said. She gave him a smile and walked into the house.

Later Ashoka had just got out of the shower. She was just wrapped in a towel walking around in the room. She heard a tapping on the window and went to check it. It was Dale. She opened the window.

"What are you here for Dale?" Ashoka asked her face turning a little red, relizing that she was just wearing a towel.

"Oh, you just forgot your jacket at the jucie bar." Dale said his cheeks slightly blushing too. "Oh would you like to hang out some time?"

Ashoka smiled, "I think I would enjoy that."

Dale smiled and gave a polite good bye and left. Ashoka put a hand on her stoumch. She could just feel a little somthing stirring within her. Ashoka was happy.

Please review.


	11. the baby

**Hello it's been awhile. Please enjoy**

A few months later

Ashoka put on her thin windbreaker coat. She headed outside, the wind was wiping with a slight chill to it. She took a broom a wiped leaves from the sidewalk. Customers

In and out of the shop, a soilder walked by his white armor marked gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hey, Snips."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Ashoka smirked. Dale was holding some supplies from the hardware store.

"You know you like it." Dale said. In the last few months Ashoka a Dale had become good friends. Ashoka stressed the "friend" part. Dale hadn't pushed it too much.

Ashoka smiled, "Get back to work."

Dale walked by and Ashoka sweped the leaves away. She put a hand on her now obvious bulge. She could now feel kicks from the baby now. Ashoka still had to decide on a name. Melody?

She walked back into the store. The store was closing early again because the Republic is sweaping the city for sepratists. But all they ever find is the homless. That they claim are sepatists. That made Ashoka even more relived that Prim and Hans took her in as their daughter.

"Lock the doors. Soilders coming." Hans said. Ashoka locked the door. "Well, Dale I guess you can stay here for tonight."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll make you a bed in the living room."Prim said and she went off to make the bed.

Ashoka and Dale looked out the window. Troopers marched though the streets blaster rifles ready. They looked out of place. They had no need to be there. It's not like a sepertist invasion will come along any second.

"Ok it's time to go to bed every one." Hans said. Ashoka made her way up to her own room and Dale rested on the couch.

The next morning Ashoka woke up late but still in a good mood. Ashoka rolled out of bed and put on some cloaths. She looked at herself in the mirror and said "She's coming soon."

Ashoka walked down stairs. The house seemed quite. She walked into the living room and...

"Happy birthday Ashoka!" The trio yelled. Prim, Hans, and Dale's smiling faces around her.

It's...It's not my birthday."

"We know but do you remeber you birthday?" Prim Asked.

"No."

"So today's your birthday." Hans said with a harty laugh.

Ashoka giggled. "Okay."

Prim make a good full breakfest of eggs and bacon. Afterwards the dishes were done and the presents came out.

Dale handed her a small box wrapped in a red bow. Ashoka pulled apart the bow. She opened up the box. A bracelet formed by a silver chain with a plate on it. Also in the box was a smaller one. Ashoka lifted that one out of the box and gave Dale a questioning look.

"It's for the baby. You can have matching braclets. You can have them engraved if you want."

Ashoka stared at them a while, then gave a big grin. "Thank you very much."

Then a larger box being carried by Hans. This one was wrapped nicely (obivously Prim wrapped it) Ashoka undid the bow on this one and opened the box. Inside were some papers. She looked at them it read adoption.

"It finnaly made it through the bueocurcy. Now to everyone you're our daughter." Hams said. "Look under the papers."

Ashoka with a grim lifted the papers up and out and saw a wooden staue of Ashoka, Prim, and Hans. It looked like it took an alot of time and craftmenship.

"Thank you." Ashoka managed to stamer out.

The rest of the day Ashoka was great. They took her around town and went shopping, Hans and Dale stayed out of that, they really couldn't afford much but they enjoyed looking. Hans took them all to a nice place for dinner. The place was Nice and the food delectible.

Dale went home to make sure he made it before the republic imposed curfew. Prim, Ahsoka and Hans made it home just before the curfew. Life was good.

In the middle of the night

Ashoka woke with a wet feeling in her bed. Then she felt a deep pain in her abdominal muscles... She groaned.

Then she figured out what was happening. And she screamed. A loud thump and a sound of foot steps coming. The door swung open.

"Whats going on?" Hans's deep voice asked.

"I'm in labor!" Ashoka yelled. Hans face fell. He walked into the room and picked her up.

"Just stay calm Ashoka we'll get you to the hospital." Prim reassured her.

Hans carried her out of the room and down the hall. He was grim faced in consentration. Prim fallowed behind quickly. They made it out of the house fast.

The moved quickly throught the streets. Hans was very strong and carried Ashoka with ease.

The came around a corner and came face to face with a patrol. Rifles came up and aimed at them.

"Halt! Its past curfew. Return to your home or we will fire." A soilder with officer markings.

"My daughter has gone into labor." Hans said. Under the helmet Hans couldn't see the reaction but none of the soilders moved. The soilder produced a datapad and taps a few times.

Ashoka groaned in pain. The contrations becoming more painful.

"Just a moment sir." the officer said. He tapped on the datapad for what felt like a long time. "Alright move along. I put an alert out to not restrain you."

Hans, Prim, and Ashoka moved along quickly. They passed a fee more patrols on the way to the hospital. They came up to the hospital. A single person was sitting at the main desk.

The desk clerk looked confused. "How may I help you?"

"She's in labor." Prim said rather calmly. The clerk typed in a few keys, and a droid came out with a wheelchair Hans put Ashoka in it. The droid took her down the hall fallowed by Hans and Prim.

Ashoka screamed in pain her contrations had gotten worse. Now she just wished the baby would just come out. She couldn't belive how long this is taking and how painfully this was. Prim was by her side Hans had left to wait in the waiting room.

Long hour after long hour this continued. Prim giving her encuragment. Them Ashoka felt it and gave the final push. The baby arrived and Ashoka felt a huge sence of relive as she herd the start to cry.

After a few minutes, Ashoka was holing a beutiful baby Torgna girl in her arms. She looked like Ashoka was happy about that, but she was afraid she would drop her. The doctor walked up to her.

"What should I put down as a name?"

"Hope." Ashoka looking into the bright blue eyes of her daughter and finaly saw a bright becon of hope in her life.

After a little bit, Prim and Hans held Hope too.

"She's amazing." Prim said.

"Just like you." Hans said sweetly to Ashoka, "You should get some rest."

Ashoka did not fight that and quickly fell to sleep.

A few days later

"Ashoka was holding her baby, Hope, and walking with Prim and Hans's home. It was midday and Prim went off to buy things for the baby that they didn't have already.

Ashoka arrived and the baby immediatly started crying.

Ashoka was very afraid she might drop the baby or it might hurt itself or just any thing would happen to her Hope. She fed the baby the natural way, the way the doctor suggested.

After Hope had calmed down, She proceaded to make a mess in her diaper.

Ashoka put Hope on the table in her room. They couldn't afford a real changing table so they used a table with a tick soft cloth over it. Ashoka undid the diaper and realed from the mess. She eventualy maneged to throw it away, wipe the baby, poweder and then put on a new one. This took awhile, but according to her parenting book she would get fast at this.

The baby then quickly fell to sleep, thankfuly Ashoka thought. She felt the need to check on the baby every few minutes for that she felt as if she was hardwired to fear that something might happen to Hope.

After about a week of contant care Ashoka felt ready to let people other than her, Prim, and Hans see the baby. She had worked of the flab that the baby left on her and now was back to her small petiete self.

After work, Dale asked "Hey you mind if I see Hope?"

Before today Ashoka had politly refused him. Today she said, "Okay" in a light voice and they both headed upstairs to her room.

"She's a very beutiful baby." Dale said in a gental tone. Ashoka was sofly stroking one of the lekku on her daughter.

"Thank you."

"Very much like her mother." Dale said stairing at Ashoka. She blushed an orange-red.

Dale leaned in put his hand under her chin and kissed her.


End file.
